Shikon High
by oBigDangoFamilyo
Summary: Kagome has transferred into a new school and is expecting to have a normal school year; hoping to make new friends and catch up with everything. Will things be the opposite from what Kagome expects, or will things turn out of hand? What is Kagome to expect when meeting new friends and handling everything on her own? Do not own Inuyasha
1. First Day of School

"...gome, get up. You have to get ready for school!"

"School? What are you talking about? I'm on summer break..."

Her voice qualified to fit an old dead person. An exhausted one.

"You wish drama queen. Your days are over. Now get up!"

"But, I wanna sleep. Give me five more minutes..."

She shifted her body to the right, and her left leg hung out on the ledge of the bed. All the blankets were traumatized by her excessive moving, and she thought she was having a bad night.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you only have five more minutes. It's already 8:25."

"8:25!? Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?"

Sota, her little brother, sighed in disappointment.

"Kagome, sometimes I wonder if you even pay attention."

Kagome quickly jumped out of bed and began stretching, triggering all her bones to crack from the long endless sleep. "Ahh.."

"THERE IS NO TIME FOR 'Ahhh..' or 'Ooohh.."! NOR IS THERE TIME FOR STRETCHING! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

She fell back on the bed and she completely dazed out; sota carried a microphone in his hands.

Kagome clenched her hands until they bled white, then she stood up and calibrated her vocals to a certain high level.

"Would YOU quit yelling at ME?! That's one thing that might help me you know!"

Sota quickly switched off the power button and dropped it on the floor; he slowly reached for Kagome's cheek (making sure she wouldn't bite his finger off) and wiped part of the drool that dangled on the edge of her lip. He took a step back and looked up, giving his loving sister a simple smile.

She smiled back in return. "Thank you, Souta."

But she wasn't done yet. "Now if you don't mind, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Sota jumped in fear and ran torward the door.

Buyo came walking in with a scarce meow, but Sota nearly knocked him two doors down the hallway as he scattered out of the room.

Buyo rolled on his back and moved his little paws, pretending that he was flying to cat heaven, but as soon as the scent of saturated tuna rolls filled the house, he quickly jumped to his feet and walked down the stairs with cautious cat steps.

Kagome rubbed her face harshly and began to sigh as the morning air sailed inside the corridor of her room.

_Oh Souta, what am I going to do with you?_

She grabbed the clock's head then squinted her eyes as she looked through the solid glass: 8:27.

_Eeee! How am I going to make it to school in 3 minutes?! On the part of that note, I'm new to this school, too! Oh, I hope things go well from here on out..._

Kagome quickly thrashed her closet door open and thrusted her hands inside her draws.

She threw on whatever she could find. Whether it was on the floor or on the bed. She didn't care.

_8:27!? Oh no! I'm going to be late!_

She slammed her room door open and ran down the stairs with full speed.

"Good morning, Gramps!"

"Running late again, Kagome? Should I lie about your terrible sickness again?"

"I'm not sick Gramps! Don't even bother making a call! Besides I'm going to make it to school!"

"Well, someone feels very confident..."

"Anyway, see you later, Gramps! Stay away from the dumplings!"

And Kagome left.

"Dumplings, you say?"

He hastily jumped out of his seat and his hands seemed to have a mind of its own.

"I'm going to find you.."

Thump.

"What was that?"

Gramps roamed around the kitchen quietly and checked each cupboard. Then he was down to the last one.

"You cannot hide from me, little dumplings! You are mine!"

He jammed the cupboards open and unexpectedly, Buyo jumped out with a mouthful of dumplings.

"Why you.."

"Meow..." Buyo ran crazily through the whole house, and Gramps, well, he was chasing after him with a rugged old broom.

"You get back here!"

"MEOW!"

* * *

Kagome was very close to the school. About a minute away.

_I could make it!_

She pedaled faster and faster until she hit the drive way, then her foot jammed the brakes as she came to a stop.

It made a terrible screeching noise that it nearly engaged half of the students' attention.

But that didn't matter.

_I made it..._

Kagome hopped off her bike and ran to the side gate.

_Just 15 more seconds..._

She wrapped the chain around her bike and the gate, then she grabbed her bag and slipped it over her shoulder.

_5 more seconds..._

She took a few natural steps, then she increased her pace.

_2..._

_1..._

Nothing.

"W-what? Why hasn't the bell rang!?"

Kagome looked around and she could feel her throat encountering a lump.

Her eyes began to swell tears and she was shaking.

Students were walking around the area, and some were just standing there and laughing among themselves with their friends. Others were leaving school grounds.

"Did I miss the bell!? Am I late!?"

Kagome nearly fell to her knees and she covered her mouth quickly, but then she felt a vibrate hit her thigh.

Her hand was shaking intensively as she pulled out the phone. It was a text message from her mom.

**Mom**:

**Oh Kagome! I'm sorry dear, but Sota forgot to tell you that your school doesn't start till 9:30! Silly Sota.**

**Anyway dear, I hope you enjoy your first day of school. Call me if you need anything.**

**And try not to murder Sota when you get back home, will you?**

- **Love, Mom**.

Kagome's eye twiched bitterly. A terrifying aura surrounded her presence cautiously, and some of the students were afraid as they passed by.

"Dude, she's gonna blow..." A student murmured to another.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just look."

He pointed a sharp small finger to where Kagome stood, and from what they expected, they were right.

Kagome fell down on the ground.

There was no pain.

But there was anger and frustration.

_I am so going to kill Sota when I get back home..._

_But then again, I'm actually glad..._

_I'm not late to school..._

Kagome laid still as she looked up at the big blue sky.

Students passed by, giving her weird facial expressions, and the other half just stood there smirking, laughing, or whispering.

_Great, now people will look at me as the girl who works in many mysterious ways._

_Or maybe a freak..._

Kagome sighed and anxiously waited for something to happen.

_I guess I ruined my chance in meeting new people..._

_I mean, I hope I can, but I highly doubt I will..._

She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, thinking about time machines and how she would take the advantage in using one. Especially now.

"I don't think meeting the ground would be a great way to start a new school year. Come on up."

Kagome's eyes fell open as the voice spoke calmly.

She sat up quickly, then looked up, but it was hard to see since the sun was blocking her view.

"E-excuse me?"

"Here, let me help you."

A hand reached out in front of her, but she was afraid.

_Is it really worth taking? What if this person pulls a prank on me?_

"I'll just have to see..." She whispered to herself.

Kagome grabbed the stranger's hand lightly and in an instant, she was pulled up.


	2. Meeting Sesshomaru

As Kagome stood on her feet, her left leg fell asleep and she felt the need to stumble.

"You okay?" The voice said.

"I.." She rubbed her eyes then stumbled as she tried to walk. "I'm okay."

"You sure?"

Kagome realized that the stranger was still holding her hand. Then she realized the tone of it's voice.

It was smooth, dull, and deep.

Then she looked up.

It was a man.

He waited a couple of seconds as Kagome regained her concious, then he shook her hand.

"My name is Sesshomaru Yoshino. You must be the new student everyone is talking about."

Kagome nodded her head, and returned the favor.

"Hehe, yeah. I'm so glad I'm here though. Your school is so remarkable and so beautiful."

"Our school." He said with pleasure. He squeezed her hand lightly and Kagome felt the redness blemish inside.

He gave her another smile, and continued on.

"Were you excited when you heard that you were moving to this school?"

"Just a little. I mean," she paused, but continued. "..I knew eventually that I was going to be transferred. I miss my friends already, but I'm thankful to be here."

Sesshomaru fell silent, but gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well, I'm sure your friends are happy for you, Kagome. They must be very proud."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Sesshomaru."

"Sure." He answered enthusiastically. "Anyway, is it alright if I can walk you to your class?"

Kagome felt the butterflies flutter inside her stomach.

_Well I can't say no..._

_Sesshomaru is a really nice person..._

"I guess so.."

"Mmm. Shall we then?"

"Y-yeah.."

Sesshomaru finally let go of her hand, then he began walking.

Kagome ran up to his side, and kept up with his pace.

_Maybe going to a new school isn't bad after all..._

But she was wrong.


	3. Messing with a new friend

As we walked on, we passed a couple of jocks and a bunch of cheerleaders that formed into one group. The girls were giggling and screaming mildly because the jocks were acting homo sexual among one another. Other cheerleaders were giving me weird looks and half of the other jocks were whistling at me. Great, not only is this school rude to newcomers but it also has rude people, too. Just Great.

I tried to avoid the whole commotion, but it bothered me a lot since they kept looking at me. They were up to something, yet I didn't know what it was. Sesshomaru put his hand on my shoulder, as if he knew I was bothered. He shook his head and I knew that was his first warning, but I panicked a bit as one of them yelled. "Hey, cutie. Why don't you come over here. Walking around with that idiot, you won't have any fun. Why don't you scoot your pretty little self over here and I'll show you some fun."

I realized that my hands were clenching at that instant, and I felt embarrassed and angry at the same time. I wanted to walk up to him and smack him right then and there, but Sesshomaru's grip became more stiff. He shook his head again and put his hand on my back. "Don't worry about it. Lets walk on." I nodded slowly and we kept walking on, until the same guy came up to me and grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"Come on. Don't be scared, we're just gonna have fun anyways." His grip began to hurt as he pulled me into his direction and the feeling I had was unpleasant. I pulled back, but he had more strength than I had, so I made a fist with my other hand and punched him right on his cheek. He fell back on the ground and stood still; he moaned and rubbed his cheek, then laid still in embarrassment. I grabbed my arm slowly and looked at it. I began to shake fiercely and fear began to dissolve inside me. "I-I'm sorry.." I was shocked at that instant; my punch really did knock him out. One of his friends shook his head and looked at me. He came toward me and grabbed my shirt, then lifted up his hand. "Sorry? Keh, we don't take any sorry's." He was about ready to slap me, and I closed my eyes quickly, but Sesshomaru gripped him arm tight. The jock let me go and I stumbled back only to embrace the worse of what was coming. The jock gave him a vicious look, but Sesshomaru stayed calm.

"Leave."

The jock smirked. "Why don't you make me."

"Very well." Sesshomaru smiled right at that instant and then twisted his arm, until I heard a crack.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!" Sesshomaru made no hesitation to stop, not until he begged.

"OKAY, okay let go!" He let him go and the jock stumbled to the floor and sat right next to his buddy. Sesshomaru waited for a couple of seconds, the other jocks and the cheerleaders looked full of fear.

One of them yelled. "R-r-r-r-r-run!" They all scattered out of the area, running around like maniacs as if they were still being watched. One of them stayed though. He smirked as his other buddies left, but then made no sudden emotion as he looked at me. Sesshomaru's look turned serious.

"Are you also wanting to pick a fight?" Sesshomaru insisted.

He simply shook his head and paused. He looked so much like Sesshomaru in so many ways. He had white hair just like Sesshomaru and his eyes were the same color as his, too. He was a bit shorter, but taller than me. He was handsome, but I didn't know what to think. Falling for a jock would be a bad idea. But could they be brothers? What if they were?

The boy kept looking at me, showing his gentle eyes. I looked away and began to blush and Sesshomaru noticed. He pulled my arm and motioned to walk on and so we did, though I was a bit worried. I wasn't really expecting things like that to happen in a high academic school. I thought everyone here would be much more mature, and have a high sense of capability when it came to decisions. But now that I've met a bunch of idiot jocks in this school, I realized that this school was just as any other. Gosh, must every school be the same with the same type of people?

"You must be sick of this school already." Sesshomaru said. It's like he was reading my mind.

I shook my head and laughed a bit. "Not really, I'm just surprised that it's like any other." I stiffened up a bit, then slightly turned my head to the side; the boy had laid back on the rails, but he was still looking at me.

Sesshomaru had noticed, but simply seemed disappointed. "Don't worry about him. He doesn't do anything."

I nodded, though I was confused at what he said.

He shook his head at that instant and breathed slowly.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?"

He sighed, but then gave me a smile. "Nothin. You really shouldn't worry about him. Inuyasha isn't that type of 'Jock'. Believe me."

How did he know his name? "Sesshomaru, how did-"

He simply knew the question and waved his hand in front of me. "He's my little brother."

"Oh," I looked back, but the boy wasn't there anymore. Gosh, I hope I don't run into those guys again. I crossed my fingers behind my back and moved my shoulders back. Just think positive, Kagome. Just think positive. There will be positive effects in school today, I thought. Nothing else could go wrong.

As we went into a building, we took a few steps and then entered in an elevator. I realized something as we had entered in though. "Sesshomaru, this elevator is only for the handicapped and for staff employess only." I glanced at his legs and arms; he wasn't injured. I don't think he would fit to be a teacher either. He looks to young to be one, I thought. I kept looking at his body to find something else, but he cupped my chin and then he looked into my eyes. "No need to look." He chuckled and then put his hand down; I began to blush, but I was confused. He put his hands in his pocket as we got out of the elevator, then he paused. "Your class is over there, just down this hallway. The second one to the last, right? Class 3B." He looked at his watch for a few seconds and then spoke once agian. "I'm kind of running late. Class is going to begin in 2 minutes and it's at a different building. I'll see you next class, Miss Kagome." He walked back to the elevator slowly and turned around as he entered in. He gave me a small wink and then waved goodbye. I waved back at him and smiled, but I snapped quickly. How did he know my name? I barely even introduced myself, I thought. I began walking toward my classroom, then something dropped on the floor. I picked it up and found the schedule in my hand; I skimmed through it and all of my information was on it. Then I finally realized. Guess he wasn't only looking at my classes, he was looking at my information, too.


	4. A Shocking Surprise

I walked down the hallway and noticed that many other students were looking at me. Some girls looked at me and were talking. Some boys couldn't take their eyes off me. For me rushing in the morning to get ready for school, I guess I wasn't too bad.

"You must be that new student?" I heard a voice and turned around. It was a girl. She was very pretty and tall, too. Brown long hair and brown eyes.

I nodded and bowed. "My name is Kagome Higarashi." She smiled at me. "Nice to meet you, Kagome." She held out her hand and we both shaked hands. "My name is Sango Ibuki."

"Nice to meet you, Sango." She held her smile, but then it faded and her cheeks blushed a bright red.

"Oh, Sango how I missed your cute little bottom." A man wa behind her rubbing her butt.

She immediately angry and turned around, then slapped him. He held his cheek and smiled. "And I still cherish those moments of when you slapped me. It's been too, long Sango." He hugged her afterwards, but she accepted it this time. Then he looked at me.  
"And who may this be?"

"This is Kagome. She's the student everyone has been talking about."

Miroku seemed interested. "Ah, so you're that Higarashi girl. Well nice to meet you, my name is Miroku." He simply shaked my hand and smiled. I'm glad he didn't touch my butt though; he would've have been the next guy on the floor.

The bell rang afterwards. "What do you know, now i'm in hell." Miroku signified. Sango and I laughed as we entered in the class. "Choose any seat," The teacher informed us and the other students as we came in. "Just make sure there are no problems, or I will make sure each and every one of you suffer as if this was hell."

"Exactly, my point." Miroku smiled but I freaked out. This teacher was crazy!

"Kagome, don't worry about it. This teacher likes to make jokes around newcomers such as yourself. He just likes to see how they would react." I was relieved. Thank Goodness.

Sango sat down in the middle and Miroku sat right next to her. "Kagome sit right next to us." They both nodded their head and grinned.

I put my things on the desk and sat down."Thanks, I guess."

They then started talking to each other about how summer went and what it was like. They also shared their loved interest between one another and began kissing. They did make a great couple to be honest.

The bell rang again. Half of the class was full, the rest was empty. "Guess we have a small class for this semster then." The teacher was about ready to close the door, but then stopped. "Must you alway be late? Especially on the first day of school, Mr. Yoshino?" The teacher sighed. "Hurry up and find a seat, we need to start quickly."

As the teacher went to his desk, the boy arrived in the classroom and spotted me quickly. It was Inuyasha. He looked at me for a minute, but the teacher noticed. "Is there a problem, Mr. Yoshino?"

Inuyasha snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Find a seat then." The teacher was eyeing him the whole time. Inuyasha passed through desks and unexpectedly sat next to me. Why me! Can't he go sit next to another girl? Or at least someone he knows in this class. I sighed.

"Alright students, today we are going to discuss the standards in Language Arts and is what to be expected in this class. Especially this class. You students have the most high academics out of any other Language Arts class and I expect the most absolute effort."  
The whole class nodded.

"Good, I'm glad we all understand." The teacher sat down in his chair and opened his text book. "Now if you will open your books to page.."

I reached for my book in my bag and set it on the table. I was still uncomfortable as I sat still. Sesshomaru's younger brother was sitting right next to me and I couldn't do anything about it. What was I supposed to do?

"Please take out your workbooks and a highlighter. We'll need to highlight important key facts for literature." I reached into my bag again and took out a highlighter and pencil, but I dropped my pencil on the floor. So much for butterfingers, I thought.

I was about to pick up the pencil, but someone else picked it up for me and handed it to me. "Here." I looked up and saw that Inuyasha held it. This is freaky. Too freaky. Sesshomaru was right, Inuyasha is different from any other guy.

He looked at me, still holding the pencil. I grabbed it and then took my hand back, but Inuyasha grabbed my wrist and looked at it. He whispered to me "Does it hurt?"

I looked at my wrist and began to blush. His grip was light and he carried it was if my arm was fragile. "Kagome, right?" I looked up and my eyes were on his. I nodded.

"Kagome, forgive me. I'm sorry my friend hurt you." His face looked as if it needed forgiveness, but how could I? What if he was playing a trick on me? I gave in.

"Its okay, Inuyasha." He then came closer to my face; he was too handsome to turn back. I couldn't snap out of it. Our lips were 5 inches apart. 3 inches. 1 inch. Our lips touched and I blushed majorly, but then the teacher interuppted. "Miss Kagome, please hurry up and find your pencil. You are falling behind."

I moved away from his face and got my pencil, but he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I'm Sorry, Kagome." He got up back up and sat down in his chair.

I sat down properly and looked at the workbook. Inuyasha took out his pencil and highlighter, then he followed the directions on the board. I couldn't move. It's like he paralyzed my body. My face flushed red; Sango noticed.

"Kagome, you're red as an apple." She whispered. "You okay?"

I nodded my head slowly. She smiled and then went back to highlighting.

I touched my lips, slowly realizing what I had went for. I couldn't stop blushing, and I couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha. But it hit me that this could have been a trick. I got angry and went back to work. What a fool I am, I thought. I went back to work and managed to finish within a couple of minutes.

The teacher looked at me and was surprised. "Wow, Kagome. You work pretty fast." He smiled. "Keep it up." The teacher winked at me and then went back to filing his papers in his draws. I blushed once again. Honestly, I was getting pretty tired of the blushing. If there had to be a dictionary and it had the word blushing, my face would definitely define the word.


	5. Sesshomaru The Teacher!

Half of the students stormed out of the classroom as the bell rang. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were left behind.

"Well that was quite a class." Miroku stated with pleasure.

"You sound as if you enjoyed it."

"I did, but then again, there were a few distractions."

"No there wasn't. Well at least I didn't notice."

"Well of course you wouldn't know, Sango. You were the distraction."

"But what did I do? I was only doing my work!"

"Yes but it's your beauty that distracts me, my dear Sango. Not to mention your bottom is-"

She quickly slapped his face before he could finish.

"Oh, how I missed these precious moments.."

Miroku rubbed his face feebishly.

"Heh..." She stuttered. "Anyway, we'll see you later Kagome. We have business to take care of."

Kagome wept a small laugh. "Okay, Sango. See you later, you two."

"Goodbye Miss Kagome." Miroku said while reaching for Sango's small hand.

And they were gone.

Kagome was all alone.

She quickly shoved her textbooks inside her bag, then zipped it up.

I have to get to class or I'll be late...

As soon as she walked out the door, she felt a hand grab her wrist. Then suddenly, it pulled her inside the janitor's closet.

"Hey! What's going on?!"

Kagome felt the hand wrap around her arm this time.

"Let go of me!"

Quickly, another hand covered her mouth.

_Oh no! Someone help me!_

She tried to bite the stranger's hand, but it was no use.

_Oh please! Someone help!_

"Kagome, stop."

She suddenly froze.

The hand slipped away from her lips.

"Relax, it's me. Inuyasha."

Kagome turned around and there he was.

"Inuyasha, what're you doing? You know we both have to get to class."

"Yeah I know."

"But why did you bring me in here?"

He ignored the question and quickly grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"Inuyasha, I told you I was okay. You don't have to worry."

Her cheeks foiled a solemn pink.

Oh brother.

He quickly pushed her hand off to the side, then he looked away.

"Just checking."

Kagome was utterly confused.

"Is that why you brought me in here?"

"Uh.." His cheeks camoflauged a bright red. "...no."

"I don't understand. Why did you-?"

Inuyasha hushed Kagome in the softest voice, then he pulled her in close until her body hit his. He wrapped his arms around her slowly, then he hugged her tight.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"Kagome, I want to be with you."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

_This can't be happening!_

_This can't be happening!_

_This can't be happening!_

"Will...Will you be my-"

Ding - Dong

Ding - Dong

Ding - Ding - Ding- Dong

Oh no! The bell! I'm late!

"Inuyasha, we better leave! We're late!"

Oh Gosh! Sesshomaru must be mad!

Kagome aimed for the doorknob and quickly set foot outside the closet, but Inuyasha grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"Wait. When can we meet again Kagome?"

"During lunch Inuyasha. Meet me by the stairs. Until then!"

Kagome flung the door open and skid to her feet as she made it by the stairs; she jumped down by skipping three stair steps and she pushed the doors open, trying to make it to her next destination.

Oh Gosh! 3 minutes late! Hold on, Sesshomaru, I'm coming!

She ran inside the A building and quickly ran up the stairs.

"Almost there!"

Kagome sprint down the hallway and her pace increased surprisingly.

"I'm coming!"

Then she slid to her feet as she came to a stop. She patted her uniform in a very formal matter, then she opened the door with full embarrassment.

Students looked up quickly as the door shut closed.

She stood there with an unusual solemn expression; Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found.

Where is he?

He said he had this class!

"Take a seat, Miss Kagome."

Within a first glance, her jaw dropped open.

"Sesshomaru, what're you doing in the teacher's seat?"

A couple of students laughed quietly among themselves and the boys were advocating simple smirks.

And Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Excuse me, Miss Kagome, but I am the teacher. You will address me as Mr. Yoshino."

He rose from his seat, picked a small piece of chalk, and wrote his name on the board.

"Now please, if you will take a seat."

He pointed one finger to the seat that sat right in front of his desk.

_He already assigned a seating chart?! What!?_

_This can't be happening!_

_This can't be happening!_

_This can't be happening!_

She simply placed her book bag on the floor then she plumped her butt to the seat.

_I **hate** this school already..._

"Now if you will open your book to page 13, we will begin to.."

_Oh Gosh._

_First Inuyasha is falling in love with me, his ex-girlfriend is my enemy, and now Sesshomaru is my teacher!_

_I can't take it!_

Kagome quietly slammed her head on the desk and whimpered.

"Ahem. Miss Kagome."

She lifted up her head.

"..Eh?"

Sesshomaru stood right in front her with a disappointed look. He pulled out a slip from his front pocket then he moved his pen on the dry pink paper.

"Detention is waiting for you."

Kagome felt as if she was going to blow up.

A DETENTION ALREADY!?

"Of course, you do not know where it is. I'll lead you the way."

He grabbed her shoulder as she got up then pushed her in the front; before he closed the door, he turned around and gave the class a vicious look.

"Behave. I'll be right back."

He closed the door shut then grabbed her shoulder once again.

_What is wrong with Sesshomaru?_

_It's like he's a complete different person..._

As soon as they stepped outside, Sesshomaru froze.

"Sessho-" She paused. "I mean, Mr. Yoshino, I don't think this is this office."

Instead of demonstrating absolute directions, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the waist and pulled her in. He held onto her and stroked her hair softly.

"Kagome, what happened? I was worried sick. I thought those fools jumped you."

"Sesshomaru, I didn't get jumped."

"Then what happened? Why were you late to class?"

_Oh no._

_Now what am I supposed to tell him?_

_Think Kagome! Think!_

"It's the.." She trailed off for a couple seconds, which only made things more suspicous.

"The lockers! Yeah, they're so much different from my old school, so I had trouble opening it. That's it."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow and he could sense the fear she was hiding. But he let it go.

"Well how about you ask for help next time?"

Kagome blushed simutaneously. "Shouldn't we head back to class?"

Sesshomaru instantly let go of Kagome and took a step back.

"I believe if I take you back, the students will wonder why you aren't in detention."

_Damn it! Why does Sesshomaru make this so hard on me?_

"What do I do then?"

"Just wait here till the bell rings. It's just 25 minutes worth of waiting. Besides, lunch is afterwards. But you could stay here until then, can't you?"

_Damn you, Sesshomaru..._

"S-sure..."

"Good. I'll see you next class then."

NEXT CLASS?! WHAT THE-! HE ONLY SAID I HAD ONE CLASS WITH HIM! OH GIVE ME A BREAK!

Kagome smacked her face bitterly.

_This can't be happening..._

Sesshomaru exhaled a small laugh, then patted Kagome's head.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to surprise you."

Kagome puffed and made an angry chibi face. "Well you sure did.."

"Well," He began "..things will turn out for the better. Always remember that."

And with that being said, Sesshomaru left.

_Well at least he's gone..._

_Now I can relax._

Unfortuneately, Kagome was wrong.

About 30 feet away, a young male student stood still, but he was looking at Kagome.

Then he began walking torward her direction.

_This had to be good..._


	6. Lies

I put my head down and pretended that he wasn't coming this way, but it wouldn't change anything even if I had. I peeked over with one eyes and he was about ready to sit down. Now what is going to happen?

"Hey, you." He smiled, but it went dead as he realized the expression on my face.

I smirked. "My name isn't you. It's Kagome. KA GO ME."

He sat down next to me and his smile returned. "Well I love the name, it suits you well. But you are prettier than I had expected. Especially from a far distance."

Oh no! Please don't make this a square. I'm already in a love triangle. I crossed my fingers as I settled my hands on my lap, trying to act normal. "And your name?"

He grinned. "The name is Kouga. Kouga Hiroshima." He brought his hand out and our hands met. "Nice to meet you, Kouga."

"Yeah, you too." He laid down on the table, stretched, and then relaxed. "So what brings you here?"

Would I tell this stranger the truth? I mean I barely know him, but he seems like a real nice guy. I thought about it for a second, but it was a negative "no no" on my list for now.

"Well..." C'mon Kagome, make up a lie, quickly!"... I was sent out here because I was talking too much in class."

"Heh. And I thought this school had discipline and responsibility. Well whatever. You aren't the first bad example toward other students." He smiled at me, but then it faded into nothing. He looked up at the sky and reached his hand out, as if he was looking for a sign or meaning. "Yeah, sometimes I don't know what to expect from this school. It always seems to change."

Maybe I knew what Kouga meant. Maybe I didn't. He's been in this school more than I have, so I'm pretty sure he's been going through rough times. "Eh," he shrugged. "Well it is what it is. What can you do?" He sat back up and stretched once again then he looked at his watch and waited. "Lunch starts in like 10 more minutes. What do you want to do for the remaining time?"

I wasn't exactly sure, though I didn't want to sit down the whole time; it would be awkward and I just met Kouga. "Why don't we just walk around the school?"

He shook his head. "I'm kind of tired walking around." He put his hand under his chin and grinned at me. "I'd like to get to know you more, Kagome." I blinked and shifted uncomfortably. What is there to tell about me? Well let's see, for starters I am your average 17 year old high school girl who is under going through many changes. Such as an relationship with a teacher and his own damn little brother. Does that sound normal? "Um, well I don't know where to start." I simply spoke of what was on my mind, but other than that, I don't think I made any sense. Kouga nodded to every thing I said and complimented me through each fact. We laughed, told jokes, and we got a long just fine. I have to say, today was pretty bad, but Kouga managed to make the rest of my day. I was glad to have someone like him at least.

After taking in his last laugh in, he wiped a tear off and then looked at his watch. "Well, what do you know, lunch is going to start any second." He looked at me instantly, and smiled once again. For some reason, his smile always seems to get to me. "Are you hanging out with anyone during lunch, Kagome?"

I snapped and remembered Inuyasha at that instant. "Oh, yeah. I do." I felt bad for leaving Kouga behind and I didn't want to; he was so fun to talk to. Inuyasha just couldn't keep his hands off me and Sesshomaru liked to tease me a lot, but with Kouga, everything was perfectly fine. He nodded his head and winked at me quickly. "It's alright, Kagome. Maybe next time." He hugged me tight and then left with a smile. Gosh, if only there were more people like Kouga in this school.

As the bell rung, a swarm of students came tumbling and pushing through building doors and chatters filled the morning air. I hoped Inuyasha would catch me easily, though there were a lot of students that it had to be impossible. I sat still and waited for Inuyasha to come. I shifted my feet on the ground, smoothing out the edges of my shoes, hoping that he would come quickly, though minutes had passed and he still hadn't came. I shook my head at that instant, but prepped a small laugh. So this has to be a trick. He set me up in the first place. What a fool I am!

It was my first day of school here anyways and anything could happen. But that was okay. I yawned a bit and thought of a little idea that came to my head: check my locker. Besides I did tell Sesshomaru that I did have troubles with it and I probably might; these lockers are different from my old school. I got up and left to building B. As I arrived there, I had found my locker. I pressed my fingers against the keyboard of it and I managed to open it with the first try. "Wow, I did it." I gave myself a pat on the back, then placed my textbooks inside. I clapped my hands together and whispered a cheerful 'yay', but as I closed my locker, I looked far off into the distance and saw Inuyasha with another girl. Her arms were wrapped his neck and he smiled at her; the kissed they received from one another and the laughter that came along. My eyes began to tear up and I could feel the chill feeling running deep inside. Bad thoughts circled in my head, my heart feeling hatred, but I couldn't stand to look. I averted my eyes and covered my mouth, feeling my tears escape from my fear.

Inuyasha..how could you..?

I stepped away from my locker and slammed it, many people noticing that I was crying, full of worried expression. I shaked my head and then I ran out of the building.


	7. Confused Friendship

I sat right behind the building. I covered my face with my hands and wept some more. I don't understand at all. I don't even know why I fell for Inuyasha and I barely even know him! I sighed. Half of it was my fault anyways. I wiped my tears and then reached into my backpack and took out a book. As I read the summary, it kind of reminded me of what position I was in. A girl who transported into another world because the Shikon Jewel was inside her body. She then destroyed it and had to find the remaining pieces in order to fulfull the right wish before trouble corrupted the Shikon Jewel. But she struggled with love; a man she liked, but he liked another girl who was a priestess. And they were lovers in the past.

"Oh, boy." I closed the book and was about ready to fall asleep on the wall, but i heard someone call me. I looked off to the side and saw Kouga coming my way.

"Why are you sitting here on your own? What about that Inuyasha guy?"

I shook my head. "Don't want to talk about it. Please.."

Kouga nodded and sat right next to me. "I'm sorry, Kagome. But It is your first day in school and you shouldn't take it to the next level, you know. Just take your time, you'll find the right guy."

"Yeah I guess so. I was rushing pretty fast, but I believe I can find the right one. Not now though."I laughed a bit.

He smiled. "That's the spirit.." He came closer to me and held me tight. "Just stay strong, don't be weak. Have courage and faith that you won't fall down. If you do, then you know. But I believe that you can Kagome. Just believe in yourself."

I nodded and my eyes began to blur once again. "Thank you, Kouga."

"Anytime." He laid his his head on my mine; I closed my eyes, trying to enjoy the moment at least, but we were interrupted by someone. "Excuse me, for bothering but may I speak to Kagome?"

Kouga looked up and then let go of me quickly. "Yes, sir." Kouga got up and smiled at me. "See you later, Kagome." He left.

Sesshomaru came by my side and sat next to me, but sat a bit far. "I saw you crying, Kagome. Why is that?"

Would I really tell on Inuyasha? I didn't want to be rude and tell on him. Revenge is not an answer to anything, I thought.

"You don't have to tell me. I know Inuyasha did something, but I won't bother him. I would be wasting my time anyways."

I looked at Sesshomaru. He hadn't really cared about his little brother and I'm sure he wasn't proud to be called his brother either. Inuyasha was just like a distraction to Sesshomaru's eyes and for some reason, I didn't know why. "Sesshomaru?"

"He's a little bastard. That's what he is.."

"Sesshomaru..?"

He shook his head. "You understand that he almost breaks every girl's heart? He's been stuck with that...wench, Kikyo. Keh. That woman doesn't even care if Inuyasha see's other girls. As long as she knows that he is hers. That's where it ends. And frankly I've had enough of it. I know he messed with you, Kagome. And well I don't want to see him hurt you anymore."

He looked at me and grabbed me by the shoulders. "You understand, do you not?"

I nodded, but I was terrified. "What are you going to do to him?"

He then let go of me. "Don't worry, Kagome. I won't kill him or anything." Sesshomaru came closer to me and grabbed my hands. "He just made a mistake on this one special girl, and he never should've screwed up because he's missing out on her." He grabbed my chin and leaned in closer. "I'll keep you close and I'll keep you safe, Miss Kagome." Sesshomaru's lips touched mine and he kissed me deeply. He then pushed in more and we were kissing on the ground. I was confused by then and I didn't know what to do. I tried to pull back out of his grip, but he held me more tight and kissed me more and more as if by the second. He then had me pinned down to the floor and I knew things wouldn't go right afterwards because he started pulling off his tie and was about ready to unbutton his shirt.

"Sesshomaru! Are you crazy? We're right... behind a building... and in public." I had a very hard time speaking because he kept going back and fourth to my neck and lips. He then paused.

"You're right." He sat up, put his tie back on, buttoned his shirt, and then he got up. "Class is going to start in 15 minutes. Let's just walk back inside and you can wait inside till I set everything up in the class."

I nodded and followed Sesshomaru into the building. As we passed through lockers and numerous students, I saw from a far distance that Inuyasha and his Kikyo were standing there laughing. I snuggled on Sesshomaru's back to make sure he couldn't see me. "Can we make this quick?"

"Sure." He pushed me a bit far to the left so Inuyasha wouldn't see me, and it worked as we made our way up the stairs.

"Phew, thank you Sesshomaru."

He nodded and then opened the door with his keys. As we entered in, a fresh breath of cool air surrounded us and it felt more relaxing than outside; I was dying out there.

"Sit down anywhere, Kagome." YES! I CAN FINALLY PICK A SEAT! ONE THAT ISN'T NEAR HIS DESK, TOO!

"Except, it has to be one of these four chairs in the front." I totally dropped dead when he'd said that. So much for chances and happiness.

I sat down on the far left, but he shaked his head. "It's better to sit here. Besides it says on your information that you have trouble seeing, right Kagome?" Damn it. He was right. I scooted one seat to the right.

He shaked his head again. "Isn't it better to be in the middle and see everything in perfect view?"

"Look Sesshomaru, as far as i'm concerned, some kids in my other class may have the same class as I do. And they'll wonder why I am seated in front of you again. Wouldn't that be kind of mysterious to them?"

"Well not if you say that you are just a favorited student, then they won't think it."

I thought about it. Maybe they would fall for it. Maybe not. Ugh, I had to. I then moved in the front middle seat. "Happy?" I asked in a very pist off way.

"Indeed." He then got up and wrote his name on the board with his nails. I covered my ears; gosh, they were so sharp. "There we go."

I don't get why he didn't use chalk. It's kind of why they exist..  
He sat down and looked at his computer. "Guess I have to arrange seats for everyone then." He began tapping his fingers on the keyboard and clicked his mouse multiple times, but he completely stopped; fear was in his eyes.

"Damn it, the bastard is in this class...so is that wench Kikyo."

I got up from my seat and slammed my hands on his desk. "HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHICH STUDENTS ARE IN THIS CLASS?! DON'T YOU CHECK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM BEFORE DOING IT THE LAST MINUTE?!"

He put his finger on my lips and calmed me down. "Well, my schedule is different than other teachers."  
He put his finger back down and looked back at his computer.

"A ridiculous schedule, too..." I headed back toward my desk, but then he grabbed my hand from across the desk.

"Now what is it, Sesshomaru?"

He shaked his head lightly. "It isn't Sesshomaru. It's simply Mr. Yoshino." He pulled me toward him and got up from his seat; his hand was on my waist and the other was holding my hand, then he kissed me again.

"Sesshomaru..class is going to begin any minute. You know now isn't the best time. Besides, I don't think it is ever the best time." He stopped and looked at me; I blushed real quick. "I mean you are a teacher and I am a student. You could go to jail for it and you know that."

He simpy gave me a smile, but didn't respond. He reached for the back of my shirt and started unzipping the back of it. I quickly knew that response and it was not a good surprise.

"Calm down, Kagome. You'll be okay. Besides I won't hurt you."

My voice faltered into a scared one. "But Sesshomaru I never..experienced it."

He chuckled. "Kagome, I won't go that far. Trust me."

But he was wrong. A couple of more minutes passed and I found my shirt off and my skirt off, too. He had unbuttoned his shirt, but his pants were still on. He kissed me more and more and he couldn't stop. He then reached for my bra and unhooked it off at the back; I blushed majorly as he pulled it off slowly, but then the bell rang. He quickly buttoned his shirt and put his tie back on then he threw my clothes at my face. "..Put those back on, but go in the closet. When students come in, I'll open the closet and you'll pretend that you were trying to get something." He spoke no more and blushed just a little, but then looked away. "Kagome, your..uh.."  
I looked down and found my bra entirely off! Eee! I ran in the closet and slammed the door loudly. "Hurry up, Kagome. Students will arrive here quickly."

Sesshomaru walked around the classroom and placed papers on each desk. I'm surprised he had still looked normal, even when we kissed.

I was done dressing up, but I heard a couple students walk in. I have to find something quick. What do I need? I looked around the closet and found many school materials. Maybe folders. Just grab a folder, Kagome. As I grabbed one, Sesshomaru opened the door and looked at me. "Did you find what you needed, Miss Kagome?"

I nodded, trying to act completely different. "Yes, Mr. Yoshino."

"Then take a seat."

As I walked up to my seat, I could see that Inuyasha was giving me weird looks and Kikyou looked at me as if I were worthless. *SIGH* I sat down back in my seat and put the folder down.

"Good afternoon, class. Today will be as simple as any other class. So let's get started. Open your books to page..."

Now I know how Miroku felt when he said he was in hell. Apparently something extra dropped by. Oh gosh, I just want this day to end...

A few minutes later and I felt paper being thrown at the back of my head. As I turned around, I saw that Kikyou was crumpling line papered, gathering them in one section. Inuyasha was just still, and he kept looking at me. I sure hope I don't walk with Inuyasha back home. That would be the worst nightmare!

Another hour had passed, and before I knew it, school had ended. I fell asleep on my desk though, but I was awaken by Sesshomaru. "School ended, dummy."

I stretched and then yawned. "Oh..well I guess I better go.." I put my stuff back in my bag and held it over my shoulders, but them Sesshomaru stopped me. "Here's the homework." He handed it to me and then smiled. "See you tomorrow, Kagome."

I nodded and then left the class, but as I turned my head, I saw Inuyasha standing alone by himself near a window. I didn't want to talk to Inuyasha and I was hoping that he would leave me alone, but he twitched, and then moved, walking toward me. I quickly went downstairs and kept walking as if I hadn't noticed, but he caught up to me eventually.

As I pulled the door open, water sprayed through my face; it was raining outside.  
Didn't even bring an umbrella. Shoot. I set foot on the concrete and was expecting to be completely covered in rain, but i found an umbrella on top of my head; Inuyasha was carrying it. 


	8. A New Friendship

~ Switching it into Narration ~

Inuyasha grabbed a hold of Kagome's wrist and pulled her in. She looked up at him with eyes full of hatred and fear, though in return he showed a loss of innocence and worry. Kagome looked away, her eyes shut tight and her fists clenching hard.

"Inuyasha, I can't be with-"

"Please just stay with me. Just until you get home." He slid his hand gently into hers, hoping that she would forgive him easily, but she moved her hand away. He instantly gripped her wrist once again.

Kagome felt tears stream on the side of her cheek, the taste of fear and sadness that felt unpleasant. "Inuyasha, let go." She gripped his arm and tried to pull away, her nails digging into his skin. Not a slight moan or a grunt of pain from him. She begged, feeling pity and hate toward him. "Inuyasha..please..I don't want you to get in trouble..."

"Kagome.." He let go of her wrist and reached for her cheek slowly, but she came close and grabbed his shirt softly, then beat her fist down on his chest multiple times.

"Inuyasha...why.." She kept hitting, but he noticed that she was beginning to get weak. Her physical thrusts were soft as she began to cry. He could see tears coming down from her face and fall steadily on his clothing, her face that blemished a white frail color.

"Kagome please...stop.." She froze suddenly and stopped crying, her hands layed beside her waist, but she was shaking intensively. He held one of her hands to prepare warmth, though she didn't move. All she could show was a hint of loss, anger, and revenge.

She reached for her back pocket in her backpack and pulled out her knife without Inuyasha having to look. She knew that if anything bad came in her way, she would protect herself with this object. However, she knew that this wasn't a serious incident, that she shouldn't use it at times like this. But the pain, it was the pain that was endulging a loss of hope in her heart, that she wanted to aim revenge on Inuyasha for leaving her aside like nothing. She had a plan.

Kagome shook her head then stepped in front of Inuyasha, looking up at him with eyes full of sadness and fear. He was confused, yet he pulled her in and gave her a hug. Kagome knew it's what he would do, but then again, she didn't want to end Inuyasha's life just because he did that, but it seemed as if her inner dark self was pushing her to do it and she couldn't stop it. She hugged him more tight, the blade in her right hand and she was about ready to strike. Inuyasha completely fell for it, yet he snapped as he felt a sharp point tickle his spine.

"Kagome...what're you doing?" He sounded afraid yet he wasn't scared at all. Her face relieved a black shadow, her lips trembling as more tears came down.

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome don't..." Inuyasha seemed terrified at that moment, his hands shaking as the tip of the knife touched his skin. Kagome cried more and more, wanting to run away from all the madness that kept devouring her soul. All she wanted was peace and happiness, but how could she do that now if she wanted to mess things up? She snapped as she asked herself that question, her mind spinning into a daze and her eyes blurred as tears filled up the night. Her hand let go of the knife and it fell on the cement, Inuyasha relieved yet still worried for Kagome. She let go of Inuyasha at that instant and stood still, her many small memories that she carried along as she completed her first day of school. It was only when Sesshomaru had helped Kagome, and at that instant became friends with benefits and then along came Inuyasha. It seemed like a forever memory that Kagome would've recalled, but it was only her first day in school where everything had happened; just in one single day. She felt more dizzy by the second as she thought about it; an unreliable spear that petrified her heart in so many ways, to look at the position she put herself in now.

Her legs began to stumble as she stood more still, her eyes full of death, full of nothing. Inuyasha looked at her with a sick, worried expression, trying to keep in her balance as he held out his hands in mid air, but Kagome broke. She put her hands on her face and stumbled to the point where she fell, but Inuyasha caught her before she could land on her knees.

Inuyasha held her tight enough, the rain beating down on their bodies as the umbrella flew away. All they could do now was suffer together in their own pain, but Kagome didn't want to live like that. She wanted Inuyasha to be happy, to live so much better than she did, even if he did break her heart. They stood still for quite a while, his breath warming up her neck as he breathed into her, but he broke the moment as he spoke.

"Kagome..I think we should leave before we both get sick. Or we might end up in the wrong place tomorrow." He laughed a bit and then helped Kagome up. "Come on, I'll walk you home." He put his hand over Kagome's shoulder, then they ran through the field, leaving their fears behind, but also the knife that started it all.

At Kagome's House

Kagome slid the door open and stepped foot onto the matt, then motioned Inuyasha to come in. He looked around the corridor of the hallway and then the kitchen. Nice, he thought.

Kagome rubbed her hands together and walked into the kitchen quietly, hoping that her family wouldn't wake up, but that chance blew away. She found a note on the fridge and read it quietly to herself:

Dear Kagome,

I am sorry for the inconvienence dear, but I am currently on a business trip to seek data for my patient's sickness. I would have told you sooner, but I suppose you are coming late from school,  
but not to worry. I left money on the table so you can run to the store and buy groceries, but if there is anything else bothering you, you know my phone number dear. I'll be back before you know it.

- Mom

Kagome shook her head, and smiled, though Inuyasha was confused. She set her backpack down on the table and took out her things to let them dry, Inuyasha still glanced around the kitchen as if he never knew what it was. Kagome began to shift uncomfortably, unexpected to know what would happen next, but she tried to make things easy.

"I wonder if Souta is asleep.."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome quickly and then gave her a smirk. "Who the hell is Souta? Your boyfriend?"

Kagome twitched. "He isn't my boyfriend, Inuyasha." She got near him and stood face to face, then she smiled. She put her hand on his face, but then it disputed into anger. She grabbed his ear and pulled it. "He's! my! little! baby! brother!" Through each word she pronounced, she pulled his ear hard, but he just stood with an annoyed expression.

She spatted her hands together and then made her way up the stairs; Inuyasha grabbed one hand while following her. They walked through the hallway and arrived at Souta's door. On the front it, it said, "No Girls Aloud" but on a second piece of paper it said, "Don't take any offence to that guys, I still love you." Kagome laughed quietly, though Inuyasha felt as if he was going to puke. As she slid the door open, she found Souta sleeping on his bed, his hair ruffled up, his eyes shut tight as he slept.

She closed the door quietly and then stretched, then she broke out of her daze as she remembered something.

"Inuyasha, aren't you going home?"

He yawned then looked outside the window. "My parent's are so going to kick my ass. It's already 7 and I was supposed to be home by 5. Unless I tell them I went to practice, though there isn't any today."

"I see." Kagome opened her door and walked inside her room, taking off her sweater and set it on her desk to dry.  
Inuyasha followed along.

"Well how about you stay here for the night, it won't be too bad." Inuyasha twitched, but accpeted the offer. He looked at Kagome's bed and sat down, jumping up and down just to make himself comfortable. He layed down afterwards and looked at Kagome, but his face turned bright red as she began to take off her shirt. She noticed it, but continued to take off her clothes; Inuyasha's mouth dropped open as she stood still in her underwear.

"Inuyasha.." She blushed and covered her chest with her arms. "Don't just stand there...Now it's your turn.."  
Inuyasha blushed majorly and sat up quickly, glancing at Kagome's body. "Uh..Kagome.."

"Inuyasha..?"

"It's not that...I just wanted to share the same bed is all.." He gulped, hoping that he wouldn't get in trouble, but it managed to back fire on him anyways. Kagome got angry. her face turned as red as an apple, and she slapped Inuyasha in the face to the point where he landed on the bed.

~An Hour Later~

Kagome shivered in her own bed, goosebumps running through her body, but Inuyasha didn't seem bothered by the cold. He glanced at Kagome, noticing that she was shivering to death, so he got up and took off his shirt, then climbed into her bed. Kagome blushed as she felt his body pressed against hers, but she was thankful for the warmth. She scooted in a bit closer to Inuyasha, both of them smiling as they cuddled together. They fell asleep as the warmth tired them out, but Kagome was thankful to know that Inuyasha was still there for her. 


	9. Waking Up Late

The morning fresh air filled up the room; Kagome felt the heat beating against her skin as she woke up. Her confidence overwhelmed when she found Inuyasha next to her. His hand was on her waist, his body close to hers as they both touched. She blushed and scooted close to gather more warmth for him, but Inuyasha triggered in his sleep and pulled her in more close. He breathed into her neck, and she felt warmth blemish inside.

"Kagome, will you be my girlfriend?"

She turned around slowly, their noses both touched softly as they met. He smiled and moved his nose slightly against hers, but she was unsure.

"What about Kikyou?"

Inuyasha was too distracted to even pay attention; he began kissing Kagome's neck and began groping her body, but she stopped him.

"Inuyasha, i'm serious.."

"Kagome, Kikyou is like a best friend of mine.."

"But you guys kiss and what not. If I am willing to be your girlfriend, how do I know YOU won't be doing that anymore? Honestly, Inuyasha, you can't just move on from girl to girl.  
If you still like Kikyou, then just stay with her."

"Yeah..but.."

"But what?"

He grabbed Kagome's hands and kissed them softly. Her face went cherry red as she felt his lips depart slowly. "Thing is, I like you, too, Kagome."

She slid her hands away from his; the look on his face duplicated into fear. "Inuyasha..I don't want to sound rude, but you know you can't like 2 girls at once."

"Course I can. There is no rule against it anyways."

Kagome pushed the blankets off the bed and got up. She placed her feet into her turtle slippers and stretched, then she looked out the window and sighed. "Well in my book, there is a rule against that. Don't get me wrong, but if you want to be with Kikyou, you can. It's for the best isn't it?"

Inuyasha pushed himself up and sat up on the bed. He scratched his head slowly and looked at Kagome with worry. "Well, I don't know, Kagome. There is just something about you and I can't put my finger on it. You are different from any other girl I've known. You're actually the first to reject me. Ahaha.." His voice faltered, as if he realized the hell he's been through.  
Kagome understood what Inuyasha was used for. He was used as bait and he didn't know before.  
Kikyou let Inuyasha get away with it so she could get away with it, so Kagome gave him a chance.

"Well we'll see how it goes between the two of you. Okay Inuyasha?"

He shook his head. "Actually now that I realized that all of this crap had happened,  
I have to talk to Kikyou."

He jumped off the bed and hit the floor, but it didn't help Souta as much. He began banging on the wall with his foot on the wall and yelled. "KAGOME DON'T JUMP ON THE BED ANYMORE. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE 17 YEARS OLD AND YOU STILL DO THAT! AND I'M ONLY..." He paused. "AND I'M ONLY 12 YEARS OLD! AND YOU STILL JUMP ON THE BED?!"

I returned the favor back and kicked the wall back; Souta fell quiet afterwards.

"Er..Kagome."

"What is it Inuyasha?" I turned around to see his face in shock, his eyes focused on the clock as time passed.

"Did you know that we are 3 minutes late to school?" His eye twitched and his lips trembled, but I was horrified.

"WELL DON'T JUST SIT THERE, COME ON!" Inuyasha plopped down on the floor as if he was given the command to 'sit'.

He laid still on the floor and looked up at Kagome. "I'm not a dog, you know."

"Well if you were one, 'sit' would be the proper command I would use."

He sat up and moved his shoulders slowly. As he finished cracking his back, he smirked and decided to mess around. "Only for this type of situation eh?"

"Of course, what else would I use it for?"

He laughed in spite of himself. "Keh, what if you were jealous. Then what?"

Kagome looked away and smiled deep within. As she turned back around, he could sense fear that was coming his way. She set her foot on top of his head and smushed it to the floor.  
"Well for that type of situation, i have something else in mind." She raised her foot slowly and he embraced the impact, but Souta yelled once again.

"KAGOME! QUIT TALKING TO YOURSELF! DO YOU KNOW YOU'RE LATE TO SCHOOL!?"

Son of a biscuits! I completely forgot! Kagome pounded Inuyasha's back with her foot and motioned for him to get up. He grabbed her foot and shaked it, but she stumbled right on top of him. Their foreheads hit one another and they both made an "ahh!" sound.

"Damn it, don't you ever use your head Inuyasha?!"

"Sorry, just wanted you to stop since I was the one being tortured ya know."

"Eh.." Kagome dazed off and her eyes landed on the clock: 9:45. She gasped loudly, then raised her hand and slapped Inuyasha in the face. "WE'RE LATE INUYASHA!"

His face hit the floor as she finished her abuse session, but she kept using her vocals to a high pitched level that it was not over yet. "You know, things would be so much easier if you would stop yelling."

"Yeah yeah, hurry up and get ready." She threw his clothes at his face, but he just sat there, looking as Kagome changed. She reached for the back of her bra and unstrapped it quickly. His eyes focused on her naked back and tried to get a glimpse of her breast as she turned, but she had already put on another bra. Damn it.

"Inuyasha..stop sitting there and hurry up!" She threw her shoe at his face, but he couldn't take it.

"Kagome..." He got up and stepped close to Kagome. He caressed her body vividly as if she were some fragile object.

"Inuyasha we don't have time. We need to get to school..Besides Sessho-" He kissed Kagome deeply, then he placed his hands on her waist. Their tounges met as his lips parted in more with hers;  
the ticklish wet feeling embraced her emotions into an unusual mood. She pushed back slowly and realized that her bra was completely off, but she didn't care. He pushed her body against hers; he felt her breast tug against his chest and he didn't want to let go, but Kagome felt uneasy.

"Inuyasha..school."

"We can skip today. It's not like anything bad is gonna happen."

"Sure point, but today we're taking the exams."

He froze and his eyes went solid gold as he shook his head. "E-e-e-exams!?"

She nodded her head solemnly, but he gripped onto her shoulder. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER!?"

_Your mind was way too busy developing into sexual intercourse, that's why._ "Well, you were-"

"Nevermind nevermind! Hurry up and get dressed Kagome!" He struggled to put his shirt back on, but managed to put it on within a matter of seconds. He only needed to put on his sneakers and he would be ready to go, but Kagome knew that he was missing one more thing, but so was she.

"Inuyasha, speaking of which.." She trailed off as she saw Inuyasha's muscular body, but she shook her head. "I'm afraid we forgot to do our homework, too..."

Inuyasha dropped dead on the floor. His face began to sweat and by the looks of it, he seemed about ready to die from the 'homework disease'. "Now you tell me..?"

"Sorry, Inuyasha."

He shook his head and got back up quickly. "Never mind! Let's hurry up and get our crap together so we can leave." They managed to get all their things ready within a couple of minutes, but they were still wasting time.  
As they stepped out of Kagome's room, Kagome found Souta in his pajamas. He rubbed his eyes, but his jaw dropped open as he saw Inuyasha.

"K-k-Kagome..who's the guy?"

"I can't talk now Souta! I'll tell you later!"

Kagome raced down the stairs with Inuyasha; she heard a thump on the second floor and figured that Souta had fainted, but she knew it could wait. They raced out of the kitchen and met the outside world as their shoes greeted hello.

"Okay," Inuyasha stated. "We have two options in order to make it to the exams. One, we run. Or two, we run."

Kagome shook her head, but Inuyasha smirked. "You have any ideas?"

"Well," She paused and looked around, then spotted her bike. "We could use that."

Inuyasha looked at the direction, then clapped his hands together. "Bonzai...Now let's get going!"

Kagome hopped on her bike quickly and Inuyasha stood on top of the basket. Kagome looked at him oddly. "You know, there is an easier way..."

"Just be quiet and start pedaling."

Kagome sighed. "Whatever you say, Captain." She began making her way through the streets and pedaled fast enough that she was almost near the school.

"We're almost there, Kags."

Kagome shook her head. "Since when am I named Kags?"

"Just a short nickname, alright?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "Alright."

He smirked. "Enough with the questions, let's hurry."

She sighed once again but followed orders. "Whatever you say, Captain..." They made their way through the school's driveway; she slid her bike to a stop as they reached the back gate. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other quickly and began laughing, but both embraced the worst as they found their math teacher standing right in front of them, Sesshomaru Yoshino.


	10. Trust?

"What is the excuse now, Miss Kagome?" Sesshomaru stood right in front of them, giving Kagome and Inuyasha a puzzled look.

"I-I woke up late..Mr. Yoshino.."

"Oh, is that so?" Sesshomaru bent down and grabbed Kagome's chin. His fingers moved around the neck area, but he had a good grip. His nails pinched her skin as his fingers circulated around her chin area.

Inuyasha grabbed his brother's arm and squeezed it hard. Sesshomaru made a slight grunt but made no hesitation in stopping. "Get your filthy hand off of my arm."

"And what if I don't?"

Sesshomaru slid his hand away from Kagome's face and stood up; his hands were clenched and his face only showed pity.  
But Sesshomaru eased himself and calmed down. "Nothing at all."

Inuyasha took his hand back and smirked, but his smile faded away as Sesshomaru took her away. "Lets get to class, Miss Kagome."

As they walked on, Kagome looked back and saw Inuyasha; he gave Kagome a serious look and moved his lips slowly: Meet me after school.

Kagome nodded her head and walked on with Sesshomaru, but she realized that they were heading in another direction. "Sesshomaru where are we going?"

"And you still address me like that?"

Kagome felt frustrated yet she didn't care. "I don't think it really matters anymore."

He smirked and gripped Kagome's arm hard. "Don't be stupid, Kagome. You don't want to mess around with me anymore."

Kagome wanted to punch Sesshomaru in the face, but as he spoke, her anger drifted into fear. "I found a knife yesterday where the school's entrance was, and your fingerprints matched perfectly."

"How did you.."

"I have a friend who works at the police department. Not to mention I did see a knife in your backpack."

Kagome knew she was in danger this time. "Sesshomaru where are we going?"

"Keh, still disrespecting me eh? I'm taking you to the principles office."

"For what reason?"

"For carrying weapons such as this."

Kagome fell silent, but Sesshomaru had no regrets. They made their way through the area, but instead of the principle's off, Sesshomaru took her inside the janitor's closet.

He led her inside, and she knew what the outcome was going to lead up to, but this time she wasn't going to let it slip.

"Kagome, what were you and Inuyasha doing last night.."

"Sesshomaru?"

"I'm not stupid, Kagome. I know Inuyasha did it with you."

"No...I let him stay over at my house. He needed to sleep somewhere.."

"How do I know that?"

"I would have smelled awful and my hair would have been messy as of now. I would have been wearing the same clothes from yesterday, too."

"True.." Sesshomaru skimmed through Kagome's body quickly. "But you did rush again, didn't you?"

"I woke up late that's why..."

"So you slept late last night?"

"Sesshomaru it's not like that..Why do you even care? You are not my guardian or my parent.."

"That Inuyasha, he's been tricking you this whole time."

"No he hasn't.."

"How do you know that, Kagome? Maybe he's still with that wench Kikyou and going behind your back."

Kagome had enough. She slapped Sesshomaru in the face and he fell silent. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha would never do that. He said he was going to talk to Kikyou today."

Sesshomaru rubbed his cheek, but smiled. "I still believe that it is false."

Kagome gave up. No matter what she did to this guy, he wouldn't back down. Even if she peppersprayed his ass, he wouldn't give up.

"Can I walk you to class, Miss?"

Kagome sighed. "Well we do have the same class right now."

Sesshomaru smiled once again. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but it's just Inuyasha. He just likes to mess around. I must confess that I shouldn't worry because it is none of my business,  
but you in person seem as if you are weak."

"I'm not weak, Sesshomaru. I can handle it myself."

He smirked. "Sure you are."

Kagome said nothing more as they stepped out of the Janitors closet, but her mouth dropped open as Sesshomaru apologized.

Her lips trembled and she began to shake, but she shook her head. "It's okay, Sessho- Mr. Yoshino."

He smiled and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "It doesn't matter anymore, Kagome. But make sure that you address me as Mr. Yoshino when we are in class, okay?"

"Okay."

They walked past students and made their way in class, waiting for the next bell, but Kagome was quite nervous for the exam. She was much more worried about Inuyasha, but she had to be more focused on exams.

"It won't be too hard Kagome. I believe you can pass it; besides you did transfer into this school anyways. Don't tell me you cheated." He began teasing her, but she laughed a bit.

"Well not to worry, Kagome. Things will be alright from here on out. I'm sure of it."

Kagome wanted to believe Sesshomaru's words and wanted to trust him, but how could she now? What if Sesshomaru was lying? Kagome was unsure, but she knew that she would do anything to make things better.  
Even if it meant for her to get kicked out of the school, she would do it. She just wanted the nightmare to end.


	11. Unreasonable Kagome

"You didn't get in trouble, did you?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"Not really. He just avoided the problem." Kagome answered.

"Ah, well...is it okay between the two of us then?"

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?"

"I mean are we," He gulped his saliva bitterly. "B-boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Er..." Kagome bit her bottom lip and chewed on dry skin. "I mean...what about.. Kikyou?"

"Don't worry about it. I talked to her already and well, it didn't go too well, but it worked out pretty well for me." Inuyasha rubbed his cheek, and Kagome understood.

"Well Inuyasha...I don't really know. I'm kind of lost now."

"Please? I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. I'll do my best, Kagome."

She seriously had no clue. What was she to expect? Maybe Sesshomaru was right; maybe Inuyasha was tricking her, and sorting out a plan with Kikyou. But what if he wasn't?

Just remember what Sesshomaru told you. Remember what he told you. Things will turn out for the better, well eventually...

"I guess so.."

"So it's official?" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight.

"Y-yeah.."

He pulled her in for a hug and placed his hand on the back of her head.

"Thank you, Kagome. Thank you for trusting me."

He held her for the longest time. People passed by and rolled their eyes, and there was a group of girls who screamed in excitement.

"Oh Gosh, she is so lucky!"

"I wish it was me!"

"It's just so romantic!"

"She even has the Great Inuyasha!"

_The Great Inuyasha...?_

"Come on, Kagome. Let's go hang out over here."

"S-sure..."

_The Great Inuyasha? Why is he known as that? Don't tell me Inuyasha is a fighter..._

Kagome peeked off to the side and Inuyasha sat right next to her. His eyes wandered around the small area, then he noticed Kagome. He gave her a simple smile, but she looked away.

_No, Inuyasha couldn't be. I mean he looks like he could... _

_But what is so great about him?_

"If you've been wandering.." Inuyasha began. "...those girls, I mean. Don't worry about what they said."

"Why would I worry? I can trust you, can't I?"

Inuyasha paused for a few seconds, then gave her a pleasant reassuring smile. "Yeah."

Kagome took in a deep breathe.

_I still have a bad feeling..._

Inuyasha moved his hand and slid his fingers inside her hand. He pulled her in and held her with both of his arms and she laid still on his chest.

"Kagome, don't worry about it. Really."

"I'm not worried, Inuyasha.."

"You look anxious by the looks of it. But please, don't worry about it. It's just the people in this school. They like to make up stories about me."

"But why would they?"

"It's just from the past. It would make sense if I told you, but I rather not.."

Kagome sighed.

"That's alright, Inuyasha. I understand."

"Thanks Kagome."

He could feel her body release tension and she surprisingly became more light.

But deep inside, Kagome knew there was something wrong.

Something wasn't right.


	12. Author To Readers

**Hello Readers!**

**I hope you're enjoying this fanfic!**

**Just wanted to let you people know that updates are to be expected within the following month.**

**I am currently re-editing all my chapters since I've noticed my mistakes.**

**If you have read it multiple times, Chapter 1 has been re- edited.**

**Maybe if I have the time, I can update new chapters while re-edting my other chapters.**

**Other than that, everything within the story WILL NOT change. The conflict will remain the same and so will the characters.**

**I thank you for reading and supporting me as well!**

**Please inform/notify me if there are any mistakes, so I can fix them! I will be glad in doing so!**

**Once again, thank you so much! You guys are awesome! :)**


End file.
